Inanna (Malkavian)
Inanna is a powerful Malkavian with a vendetta against the Nosferatu methuselah Angiwar. Currently, she lies torpid in a secret haven in Mainz near Frankfurt, Germany Biography Inanna was born in Nineveh and taken as the lover and childe of the vampire who posed as the city god. When Angiwar came to the city around 2500 BCE, he was disgusted by the blood rites of the Malkavians and Inanna's sire turned against him to slay him. In the clash, the temple was destroyed and only Inanna survived of her sire's progeny. Enraged and saddened by the loss of her lover, she swore vengeance against the stranger who had come to her city and brought them nothing but misery. While she vanished for a long time, she later resurfaced as one of the supporters of the Roman prince Camilla against Carthage. Fighting fiercely, she earned several privileges from the Eternal Senate, including the right to diablerize her foes. With her newfound power, she confronted Angiwar, who had inserted himself into the barbarian tribes north of of the Alps. With an alliance of Ventrue, Lasombra, Cappadocians, and Malkavians, she confronted him and his ally Mardan. In the ensuring conflict, Inanna permanently damaged Mardan's self-control over his Beast, forcing him to leave. Having located her nemesis, Inanna took up residence in Aquae Mattiacorum (modern ) and used her influence for expeditions beyond the borders of the empire to find Angiwar. She fond unexpected resistance in the form of the local Lupines, who sensed her corruption. When the Romans lost the , it was decided that the province of Germania would be abandoned. Inanna was forced to travel to Rome and intercede before the Eternal Senate, but found herself entangled into the Roman politics and could not leave the city for several centuries. In 83 CE, Inanna lead a new expedition that captured the Taunus. The attack surprised Angiwar and forced him to flee north. Inanna did not pursue him, but instead focused on fortificating the region, helping to found the city of Vikus Nida. When Angiwar returned with the Alemanni in 110, the two fought again. Angiwar was able to wound the Malkavian grievously, forcing her into torpor. Inanna rested for several centuries before she awoke again in the 1160s. Slowly amassing her strength, she found allies in the form of the Giovanni and pawns in the form of the ambitious Ventrue Vinzenz von Stalburg. In the 1520s, she struck against Angiwar, who had instead focused in achieving Golconda instead of pursuing her. In the following battle, Inanna and her ally Alvarez Giovanni managed to nearly destroy Angiwar, but the Giovanni was destroyed by the dark creatures he had summoned and Inanna was forced to flee. Her pawn von Stalburg had installed himself as prince and, with Inanna's support, began a pogrom against the Lupines. After von Stalburg lost his position in the wake of a vicious revolt, Inanna instead relocated to France, where she posed as a Toreador. When Napoleon conquered large swaths of Europe, she followed and used her influence among the Court of Paris to install herself as the Prince of Frankfurt. Frantically searching for Angiwar's body or his childer, she made little allies among the local vampires and in 1816, she vanished without a trace. Retreating to the city of Mainz, she entered torpor to await the time when Angiwar would rise again, using a web of pawns across the to alert her to any changes. References * * Category:Malkavian Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Methuselahs Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character